dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rocket Launcher
& & or & |class=Gun |similar='Frieza's rocket launcher Gill Missile Mouth Missile Rocket Punch' }} The '''rocket launcher', sometimes colloquially referred to as the Daizenshuu 7, 1996, is a category of weapons that fire high-powered rockets. Overview During Yamcha's early appearance, he uses a rocket launcher called the Panzerfaust to attack the House-Wagon containing Goku, Bulma, and Oolong. Launch uses a rocket launcher to blow up a train in Brown Country so she can rob it. Rocket launchers are mainly seen during the Red Ribbon Army Saga in Dragon Ball. These weapons are used many times by the Red Ribbon Army in an attempt to kill Goku, but just like all other weapons used, it fails. Colonel Silver even a type of rocket launcher, a Panzershreck, to temporarily destroy Goku's Flying Nimbus. When Goku is storming the Red Ribbon Army's Headquarters, one of the soldiers attempts to hit Goku with a RPG-7, saying "Hey, kid! Say 'Cheese!'" before doing so. However, Goku ducked just as he fired the weapon, and then retorted "All right, then, 'Cheese!'" before proceeding to beat him up. The Dr. Slump character Charmy Yamada is seen using one to blow up King Nikochan's spaceship. A member of Earth's Military is about to use one in an attempt to kill King Piccolo, but decides against it due to the risk of it killing King Furry. Members of Earth's Military also used bazookas against Cell in Dragon Ball Z. Van Zant and Smitty used rocket launchers to attack Majin Buu and blow up his house. In Dragon Ball GT, the Machine Mutants Giru and Ribet have small but powerful rocket launcher in their chest cavity. Also in Dragon Ball GT, the Machine Mutant model called Ballisto is equipped with a bazooka. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies, Pasta, one of King Gurumes top henchmen uses a rocket launcher. In Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Demons are seen using rocket launchers. Video Game Appearances Yamcha uses his Panzerfaust in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden, Mr. Satan has two special attacks where he uses a rocket launcher: Special Bazooka and Four Missile Launch. Rocket launchers are used by mercenaries (including the Red Shark Gang) in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. In Super Dragon Ball Z, a new design created by Akira Toriyama for Mecha Frieza has a rocket launcher mounted on his shoulder. Colonel Silver uses his Panzershreck in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and in a cinematic in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo; in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, Silver carries his Panzershreck on his back and, aside from using it regularly, he sometimes strikes his opponent with it. Colonel Silver's Panzershreck is used by General Blue in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, during the Blast 2 attack called "I'll Shoot You!" The rocket launcher of Shu's Pilaf Machine is used as a technique called Launch Missiles! in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and Pilaf Missile in Dragon Ball Heroes. Meta-Cooler Core has the ability to launch large missiles in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Bulma (Youth/Bunny) uses 'Rocket Launcher as her Super Attack. Future Mai also uses a Rocket Lancher as the finisher for her Super Attack All-Out Surprise Attack and her team Super Attack with Future Trunks All-Out Counterattack. Gallery References Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Guns